The Samurai Hunter
by 4fireking
Summary: A man is on the hunt for Kenshin. He needs help from other people to take down the greatest swordsman anyone has ever seen and not lived to tell the tale. Or is he the killer the man believes he is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurunoi Kenshin

 **This was a collaboration with another author but I think the author changed their screen name and I accumulated too many messages to find them. Whoever you are thank you for your help.**

 **XXX**

The smell of fish permeated the small seaside town, a town where everyone knew everyone else - and no-one did anything strange. A man walked out from a bar, whistling to himself, wrapping his green scarf back around his shoulders. It was noon, almost time for him to go out and catch some fish. Nice nice fish... He stopped his carefree walking and backtracked.  
Tacked to the side of a small noodle shop was a new wanted poster. The man's face on the poster was shadowy and downcast, his features not easy to see and a cross-shaped scar marked his left cheek. but it was not the scar or the newness of the poster that caught his eye. It was not as much the high bounty either as it was the name. 'Himura Battousai - wanted for murder'.

Shaking his head, the man smirked and adjusted his scarf. "Battousai, huh?" he muttered to himself, ignoring the strange gazes he got from passerby. Reaching out, he tore the poser from the wall, nodding thoughtfully. The bounty on this man was large and beutiful - such a sum the man had never even seen in his life... Oh, such a tempting prospect. He folded the paper and put it into his sleeve, beginning to whistle again and continuing down the road to the docks.

Before he reached the docks, however, he was stopped. "Hey! Well, who isn't but my favorite nephew!" An old man stepped out from out of a decrepit antiques shop, spreading his arms in a supplicating, welcoming way.

The green-scarfed bounty hunter sighed. "I'm your ONLY nephew, old man," he said shaking his head, "And you only call me that when you want something. What is it this time? A thief? Someone break in again to steal a fake Hokusai?"

The old man twitched, folding his spindly, thin arms into his sleeves. "Don't be difficult, boy," he snapped. "You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?"

"When there's no fish, yes, I am," shrugged the other man.

"Well then, can't you help me stop this red samurai stealing priceless antiques?" he asked, his hold on his temper loosening.

"What's in it for me, old man?"

The old man made a face. "'What's in it for me'?" he parroted. "Money!" he paused. "Probably."

"Probably?" the man raised an eyebrow, adjusting his scarf. "Not good enough, old man." He turned, waving goodbye dismissively. "see you around!"

"In it for you, Yuuichiro?" the thin old man reached out to slap the green-scarfed man's shoulder. "we're family - come on - family do nice things for each other!"

"Not interested." said Yuuichiro, pulling his scarf up to cover his face. "See you around, old man."

"Oi! You little-!" The man awkwardly ran to catch up with him. "I'll tell you what I know about..." he grinned. "The Battousai!"

Yuuichiro stopped, then slowly turned around. "...Old man..." he sighed. "Why is it that I always end up helping you?"

The old man grinned. "Maybe because I know all the buttons to push?" he paused, covering his mouth. "I-I mean - it must be fate!" he exclaimed unconvincingly.

Sighing, Yuuichiro stretched and adjusted the hidden knife in his sleeve.

"Alright. You're on, old man. Who's been stealing your antiques this time?"

The old man folded his arms smugly. "It's this red samurai. he shows up, I can't see him stealing anything, yet somehow, every time he leaves, something's missing!"

Yuuichiro nodded. "You want me to catch him red-handed?"

"Yes! My boy, that's exactly what I want you to do!" yelled the old man enthusiastically, clapping Yuuichiro on the shoulder.

"Oi. I haven't been a boy in a long time, old man - I'm twenty-five," muttered Yuuichiro. "Fine. I'll stake the place out." He walked into the shop, the old man's arm still around his shoulders.

Smirking, the old man raised a finger. "I'll only give you the information on Battousai if you catch the red samurai. If you fail..." he shrugged, a look of fake sympathy on his face. "No info."

"You devious old-" Yuuichiro cut himself off and glared at his uncle. "Don't worry, old man," he said, "I'll catch this guy EASILY!"

"Now that's what I like to hear, boy!"

"Stop calling me 'boy'!"

"Well then, don't call me 'old'."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was able to continue this story with the collaboration of** **Kenshinotaku Himura-chan.** **I don't know what else to say, but like most of my fanfiction chapters it was a lot of fun.**

 **XXX**

Yuuchiro was wandering for a village to fulfill his promise of capturing the Battoshi. He heard this wasn't the village he would find him, but it was better to search there than to turn back.

Maybe someone will know where this guy lives. He looked up at the clear sky then back at the crowd of people walking around him. He drifted towards a small shop and laid against the wall when some mercenaries caught his attention. "Did you hear about that bounty for the Battousai." one of them whispered to his pals.

He wouldn't associate with these mercenaries but they might be the ones who could help lead him to the Battousai. He would be nice to them by not making them tire him out; he would fight to see who the better swordsman was himself.

He strolls up to them and pokes one of them on the shoulder. The man turns around, "Huh, what the heck do you want punk?" Yuuichiro props his sword up with his thumb and stares at the group of men. "Let's see how well you can fight."

"Huh?!" the man glares at him and motions to his friends to pull out their weapons. They each ready their swords and motion towards Yuuichiro. "So we got a wise guy here. How about we show him who's boss." One of the taller men suggests.

Yuuchiro expected how the one he antagionized would make his first move and he was right. He tried slashing down on Yuuichiro, but the swordsman stabbed his blade between the blade and the pommel of the man's weapon. He just fiddled with the weapon locked in place now.

"Why you-!" the man growled. Yuuichiro sighed and threw the guy to the side, readying himself for the next guy. "That all you got?" he mocks. Two of the guys nod at each other and attack Yuuichiro at the same time. He sees this coming and dodges both attacks, kicking the guy to his left into his friend. "You idiots, don't let some little punk out do you like that! Get up!" the last man growls.

Yuuichiro was generous enough to let the two men get back on their feet to fight him. Yuuichiro tried scaring them away with his best scowl to no avail. They slashed at him only to be outdone by him slashing their blades back and then kicking them both with fast speed.

The last man screams in fear, falling to the ground while trying to back away. "Y-You win! You win! What the heck do you want from us? Money?" Yuuichiro shakes his head and walks towards the man. "I heard you guys talking about someone I'm looking for."

The last man blinked in confusion. He was so nervous he forgot who they were talking about. Then he remembered it was the Battoshi the manslayer they were talking about.

"We found his house and we're fighting very hard to make a plan of attack."

"That so? I'm listening." Yuuichiro says, slightly relieved he didn't have to rummage through the whole town for information. "W-Well, he, uh, lives in a dojo in Tokyo. H-He calls himself a wanderer now and carries a sakabatou." Yuuichiro's eyes widen, "A sakabatou, huh? Hm. So what's this plan of yours?"

"Well, we were going to cut down a tree to break his roof. After he fixes it using what money he has we were going to steal the food in his pantry. Our plan was to make him pawn his sword so he couldn't have anything to protect himself from us."

Yuuichiro shakes his head, "Well it's a plan, but not the greatest plan." he sighs. The man glares, "Well I don't see you spitting any ideas out! You didn't even know where the guy was!" Yuuichiro glares back and points his sword at the man which frightens him. "Say something like that again and you won't be able to speak another word. You got it?" The man shakes his head vigorously. "Now," he puts his sword away, "time to get my bounty."

He followed the bounty hunters direction to the location of Battosai the Manslayer. He could see his bounty drinking hot water from a very small cup. He looked peaceful but the Battosai could attack at any moment.

"That's him." the man pointed out. He looks harmless enough, but it's gotta be a trick. Should we go for a frontal attack or an ambush? Just as he was thinking up a good attack strategy the man leans towards him and whispers, "We heard that even after all these years the Battousai always keeps his guard up, especially around his woman." Yuuichiro's eyes widen, "His woman?" Who knew the Battousai actually had a woman.

The man points to a small girl training with a little boy a few feet away from the Battousai. That's her?! No way. "The little gals name is Kaoru ...Maybe if we can get our hands on her he'll come quietly."

"I do not use woman as hostages." Yuuichiro said sternly to the fool who suggested that idiotic idea. " If we want to take him down it will have to be with you two lying to the girl you need her help to keep her away while I lure him into the woods to fight him head on. Do not hurt the girl."

The men look at each other in disgust, "Tch, fine." They each get up and go to the gate, knocking on the hard surface. "Hello!" One of them calls. Kenshin glances up and stands when Kaoru passes him to answer. "Coming." she answers. The men fake a worried smile and clasp their hands together when they open the gate. Yuuichiro watches carefully, ensuring the two men don't do anything to blow their cover, especially his. "Can we help you?" Kenshin asks.

"If your are a brave ronin or just big hearted warrior yes. There is a wild animal in the woods that attacked a friend of mine. With your sword can you help me make it run far away?"

"A wild animal?" Kaoru questioned, looking to Kenshin. "Hm, do you know where it is now?" Kenshin asks. The men point towards the woods, "It was chasing our friend deep in the woods." Kenshin glances at Kaoru and touches his sword, "Show me the way. Kaoru-dono, please stay here and watch the dojo please." Kaoru frowns and grabs his arm, "But what if you get hurt?"

The men smile at her, "Please do not worry, we will help him as much as we can." Kaoru reluctantly releases Kenshin's arm and looks down. "Be careful!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was finished from the collaboration of Kenshinotaku Himura-chan and me. I woke up early to send this chapter so I hope that's alright.**

 **XXX**

The man luring Kenshin into a trap took no joy seeing the worrywart girl on the kimono worry about the greatest but most nefarious swordsman.

Why would she worry about such a dangerous man? Does she not fear for her own life? The man shakes his head and leads the nefarious man into the woods towards the imaginary animal. Kenshin follows close behind, but stops for a second to look back towards Yuuichiro's location before continuing behind the men.

Yuuichiro pauses, "Did he notice me? No way..." Yuuichiro distracts himself by watching the woman reluctantly go back into the dojo. Now then, time to get my bounty.

His weapon was moved out a little but not all the way. He told Kenshin it was to help slay the beast.

In the woods, Kenshin scanned his surroundings. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary yet.

Yuuichiro breathed in and out. In one swoop he would run as fast as he could to lop Kenshin's head off. However, he heard an unsettling noise.

He searched his surroundings, but saw nothing. He gives another skeptical look before he continued with caution. "I'll worry about that weird sound later, first I need to get my money. But, somehow that sound makes me feel uneasy."

He stepped over to Kenshin with his blade over his head. He was just about to end the life of the red head, but a giant furry animal charged towards the unsuspecting swordsman.

He quickly defends himself to no avail. The animal tackles him, pinning him to the ground. Kenshin and the two men turn around. "Ah, there it is!" one of them yells, surprised to actually see the animal. Kenshin carefully walks towards it, ready to defend, as Yuuichiro attempts to get it off of him.

What Yuuichiro didn't count on was his conscience erupting inside him hearing the painful cries of the man with the animal suffocating him with its weight.

The two men that were guiding Kenshin run past him and try to attack the animal. "Wait!" Kenshin yells. But it was too late, the animal turned its head and roars at the men then gets off Yuuichiro, stalking towards them.

Yuuichiro wasn't afraid of the animal because it was just an animal and Kenshin was the manslayer.

Kenshin quickly slid behind the animal and swung his sword. The animal answered the strike with a pained growl before it stumbled in confusion and ran away. The two men sigh in relief and look towards Yuuichiro and the manslayer they were hunting.

Yuuichiro couldn't attack now. His story actually was real and no assassin attacks when their stories come to get them. He was terrified of the stories he heard of the manslayer.

Kenshin glances over at Yuuichiro and smiles. "I'm glad we came when we did. Are you alright?" he asks. Yuuichiro nods lightly, "Thank you...for helping me." Yuuichiro looks over at the two men that brought the Battousai to him, they glance to their swords as if asking if they can attack.

"Kenshin!" That was the sound of Kenshin's _woman_ running to him like a medic running to help an injured soldier.

Kenshin and her were looking at each other face-to-face after surviving the attack of the animal.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry." He smiles and lays his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Yuuichiro had his buttons pushed, not literally, by the sight of two people so in love it made him wish he had a girl he liked. Suddenly, one of the men charged at Kenshin with a knife. Instead of joining him, he fled the area.

That idiot's going to get himself killed charging at the Battousai like that. Yuuichiro checked behind him to see if any of them were following him.

No one was following him. He sighed in relief since he didn't want someone to follow him around.

He hears the man's cry in the distance. The battousai must have taken him out. He should've worked alone from the start.

He first needed to find an inn where he could rest, help better formulate a plan against the man killer.

Yuuichiro slows to a walking pace and decides to head to town before the others catch up. It wouldn't hurt to get a good meal and a bath after that big mess.

He started with the good meal. He wasn't thinking about how the hostess might find his sweat disgusting in any way.

The hostess squinched her nose in disgust and walked away. "Enjoy your meal...sir." Yuuichiro kindly took her advice and started eating. Next, get a nice bath and some sleep so that he can plan what to do next for his bounty.

The bath was nice today. It helped Yuuichiro forget about the embarrassing loss he almost felt at the hands of Battosai.

He should really punish those guys for ruining his plans. If it wasn't for that "surprise" attack then he could have taken down the Battousai.

He eventually finished his meal, paid the waitress on her tray and even left a rose on it to try and sway her. After that he left to feel loss until someone could bring him back to earth.

He sighed tiredly, he had to get rid of the Battousai soon. There's no way he'd let that mess up earlier that day ruin his reputation.

He soon practiced for that big moment slashing his sword against a tree that was in the forest. He couldn't cut through the wood very hard. He was impeded by that loss against Kenshin.

No wonder he had such a big bounty. He was so freaking close. He slashed at the tree angrily. Stupid mercenaries!

Wouldn't he know it, the Battosai walked by with Miss Kaoru. They wondered if he was hurting that tree because he was ashamed he couldn't defeat the beast in the forest.

"Isn't he one of the men from earlier?" Kaoru asks. Kenshin nods and checks the surrounding area for any other company. "Why don't we have Megumi take a look at him. Even if that other guy attacked us we don't know if he is really hurt." Kenshin thought for a second.

The man walked quietly with Kenshin to where this 'Megumi' woman was stationed. Turns out she was a doctor who examined people and gave them medicine with no charge to it.

Soon they came upon the clinic and walked in just as Megumi appeared from around the corner. "Yes, yes, I'm coming." she sighed before looking up in surprise. "Oh, Ken-san! You're not hurt again are you?" her face shined with happiness, a tinge of worry in her eyes, as she waltzed over to Kenshin and clung to his arm. Kenshin laughed awkwardly, "Megumi! Get off of him!" Kaoru growled.  
Megumi played with her hair. "Oh you brought 'her' too." Kenshin quickly split the two women up and pointed to Yuuichiro. "We'd just like you to check our friend here if you please."

The bounty hunter was as calm and relaxed as he could be. He was happy to see a female doctor instead of a male doctor, not that he was sexist or thought he would enjoy the company of a funny old man doctor instead of a voluptuous looking thirty something woman with Crimson red lip gloss.

The doctor quickly glanced over him and waved them in. "Is that so? Well, come on then." Yuuichiro followed cautiously and sat in a nearby chair she pointed at. "So, what kind of trouble have you gotten into?" she asks. Yuuichiro was a little put back at how blunt she was but answered anyways. "An animal attack."

"You men really don't know how to stay out of trouble do you? Take off your top and let me see." Megumi sighs.

He obliged her taking off his shirt so she could do examines on his chest. This reminded him of another time someone took off his shirt...to see if he had a tick in his body. His uncle fell on a rock in the park, and the next day he found a tick in his finger. They drew a circle in his fingers and used tweezers to take the tick out leaving him with a small hole.

He was disgusted at just the memory of it and decided to focus his eyes on the pretty doctor in front of him. "It seems he has a few bruises and scratches so I'll give some ointment for that but otherwise he's fine." Megumi says. "That's good, thank goodness that animal didn't do any real damage." Kaoru smiled. Yuuichiro merely smirks back and glances at the Battousai who seems to be examining him.

Yuuichiro tried his best to smile in fear of what may be going on in Kenshin's head about him. He kept that smile all the way out of Megumi's office and to the road they were going to split up from.

When they finally left him alone his smile dropped and he sighed in relief. "Now that THAT is over, I think it's about time to continue my work." Yuuichiro stretched and walked in the opposite direction of the Battousai and his woman.

He needed a scroll and a pen. Deep down there was a way internally inside him that would help him either capture or kill Kenshin and collect a reward from it.

He returned to the inn and got everything together to put this plan together. Maybe later he can get a better look of the dojo and get a feel for the surroundings.

It was training he rather not do, but he couldn't be picky on what he had to do to take down the manslayer.

At least doesn't have to worry about those mercenaries ruining his plans anymore.

That night, he headed for the dojo and sat in a tree out of sight, scanning the area. That's when he spot the battousai sitting on the porch with his eyes closed.

He felt a shiver through his spine. The battosai was lulling any assassins to attack so he could use his instincts to attack him.

Yuuichiro scanned the rest of the area just as he heard the girl from earlier. "Kenshin! It's time to eat!" she calls. He quickly opens his eyes and nods before following her to the kitchen. Perfect, now the Battousai will be distracted by his woman.

He unsheathed his weapon and skimmed forward with his back against the wall. His attack would be once he's taken a fair amount of food.

He scans the area one last time for good measure and follows the battousai and his woman at a distance. He was almost happy that there was some challenge to this hunt, it made doing this work a little more interesting. The scent of food runs over his nose as he gets closer and closer to his first destination.

He already felt a feeling of uneasiness that could only be his enemy hiding a surprise for him.

Anything could be possible with THE Battousai. He'll just have to watch his back wandering around, especially since there are people potentially wandering around

Most of the people not trying to hide their presence were giggling and laughing without a care about time or place.

He was almost jealous of how much fun they were having, but he had a mission and he was going to complete it no matter what.

His first decision was to go back in the woods and train there because being around the Battosai was making him vomit.


End file.
